guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero Battles
This was announced in the "Guild Wars Insider" email from plaync. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:22, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Figured I'd stick the email up in quote for anyone who didn't get it. You all can pull it down later if you don't think that's appropriate ^^ --Tisiphone 14:00, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Converted it to an external link to the announcement. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:36, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Nightfall I do not have Nightfall, and it seems to me you must have it to unlock this arena as wellas unlock heroes. Additional Requirements to access Hero Battles I have nightfall, I have been working through the storyline missions, and have 6 heroes now. I have completed the Zashiden quests. I still cannot access the Hero Battles. Obviously there is some sort of additional requirement that is not mentioned on this page, right? Does anyone know what it is?--Wormy 18:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Talk to a Priest of Balthazar in the Great Temple of Balthazar. VegJed 13:06, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::Okay, I talked to a Priest but he didnt have much to say. Heres a screenshot of it --Wormy 18:39, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::I,also,have this same problem.--71.236.97.221 04:43, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::::Talk to the priest with a PvP character. --Fyren 09:40, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::::Okay, but I dont have any PvP characters... I'm not big on PvP characters. I really just want to access the Hero Battles with my roleplaying characters. --Wormy 12:50, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::::::I dont have any problems. Hero battles work with Pvp characters, PvE lvl 20s and PvE lower lvls.--Coloneh RIP 17:59, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::::::I still havent tried creating a PvP character, but gah this is getting so annoying. I really don't want to have to play Hero Battles on my PvP character only anyways. I dont see why I cant access it from my PvE characters. :( --Wormy 19:20, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Okay everyone! I GOT IT WORKING! Like Fyren suggested, I created a PvP character and then talked to the priest. Once the hero battles were unlocked for my PvP character, they also unlocked for my PvE characters. This has caused me such problems I am almost tempted to add a note about the glitch on this article, in case other people have the same problem. I think I will just add a quick sentence. Thanks for all your help everyone! --Wormy 19:50, 30 October 2006 (CST) Why does the info box say "Core" when you have to have Nightfall to play Hero Battles? :It is in a core location, the battle isles. Guild halls are core locations but you couldnt go to alliance battles without factions.--Coloneh RIP 16:03, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::What? My proph + factions account can't get to it in any way, therefore it is nightfall (I see it has been changed) — Skuld 11:31, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::: Yeah I did that :) ErkDog 08:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::Kind of bloody retarded. I have 10 PvE chars and now have to pay $10 to buy a char slot just to make a PvP char so that I can unlock hero battles for my PvE chars. I think A-net best be fixing this problem.68.149.200.70 04:00, 8 February 2007 (CST)Razamatraz Rename This article should be renamed to "Hero Battles". :Hero Battles already exists. We'll have to merge the two, or maybe just delete this one, it is inferior. I moved the 'getting there' part to the other page, which was the only section of this page that was useful.--Wormy 01:56, 17 November 2006 (CST) :: Hero Battles doesn't exist either. And it is referred to as Battles in game. Should be renamed and thus is being. ErkDog 08:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Someone must have removed the other page and set up a redirect :-) --Wormy 20:42, 22 November 2006 (CST) Here is my question Is it like the tutorial in Elona where you cannot fight, or do you fight alongside your heroes? The article should have a note clearing this up. I hope somebody will find my question: Is it possible to challenge a player e.g. a fellow from your guild? Or do you both have to be in the arena and can´t do anything but HOPE to compete against each other? Thanks for answering. tapps75 05:03, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Such a challenge can only be issued in the guild hall with a Scrimmage battle. --Ineluki 05:48, 12 January 2007 (CST) Few people do unrated matches so you have a big chance of syncing against a friend if they have a similar ladder rank to you. (60.234.172.178 08:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC)). /Roll =/ --Silk Weaker 09:56, 21 December 2006 (CST) :/roll what? --Ineluki 12:12, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::It's the new thing that's going on since they introduced the new title. People /roll 100, loser leaves. They usually back this up by bringing a holding (all-healer) build in. Fastest way to farm points, I guess. I can usually kill them to 20 before the timer is completely up, but lordy does it take time. ALSO: I tried to do a modie Jagged Bones build in here, and it appears nothing leaves exploitable corpses! I am shocked and appalled! -- 12.175.230.58 ---- Shame on all user who try to cheat a title rolling. Anet should disable rolling in hb soon or the title will be just a matter or random rolling. I waste tons of time writing "if you're not good enough leave, i'm not rolling im playing". :Indeed! It made me stop working for the title altogether just because no one will look at is as an accomplishment. --Catarn 01:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) :: Duh, i won't stop to play Hero Battles for that reason. I play for the fun of it and the title is a nice bonus. Anyway many peopls don't play HBs at all (here @ european servers) and don't know about the problems, so i don't think one will be looked down upon for wearing this title. --Ineluki 05:24, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::It's a weakness for rolling, tip don't roll against rollers, when i play against rollers i have 99% winning chance because rollers are not good in HB thats why they roll mostly Tomoko 213.124.168.231 08:55, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ---- It will eventually be gone, I believe they are going to have a ladder soon to stop this rolling nonsesne. On another note. Saying "No." will somtimes make rollers leave =P. Bringing agressive Melee also overpowers holding builds, since they are usually shit. --Silk Weaker 05:38, 26 December 2006 (CST) Soon Supposedly the hero battles are going to have a ladder this should eliminate the rolling thing effectivly. Interestingly enough i get more ranks of the title by merely typing "no Roll" after which many rollers simply quit out. teehee free points for pwning the noob roolers. ---- When someone ask /roll during fight you are supposed to use /roll 100 in game command. Who ever get higher number wins and loser leave battle. I removed this from the notes, as I do not think it appropiate for GuildWiki to make this cheating knowledge even more common. --Ineluki 07:49, 2 January 2007 (CST) Added /roll back in with more detailed explaination and making it clear that it is optional. Rolling is not cheating and not against the EULA. It is just an strange way to play the game. 55hp invincible farming monks would be a prime example of strange ways to play GW, and currently no one has a problem with 55hp monks.--Efreeti 13:11, 2 January 2007 (CST) You should not encourage people to roll as this is a 3dimension computer game, that is online and you spend the time to pick out 8 skills for 3 hero's as well as yourself, and you are supposed to fight in a battle where you are able to control the hero's skills, aggressiveness and position, as well as 4 shrines to control. /roll is not playing guildwars, don't encourage it, if they want to roll dice then they can go to IRC. ~Arcad1a ::Or you could save 10 minutes of your life + time prepping and just /roll. Get over yourself, there's no glory to Hero battles. Just touch groups, ele spike groups, and odd balanced groups. :::Just because you can't think a build and play it (and thus have fun of it) this doesn't mean we are all button clicking mindless oh-my-god-i-wat-that-shiny-title-i-dont-deserve ppl. Try using 3 damage dealers and a monk (yourself), i you are decent you win. --Yukoishii 10:28, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Yes, there is just groups of GW characters competing against each other. Isnt that what GW PVP is? :) 71.207.212.237 14:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::If your think, there is no glory, then don't play it. What do you want the title for then, when there is no "glory". You just have no clue about what the game is. Shrines. --Ineluki 16:30, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::I find you get tons more points by being an honorable fighter - a. either you get the points instantly as the rollers quit when you refuse to roll. b. you get the points quickly as the rollers have rubbish groups that die really quick and leave when they are losing as they don't want to waste time. --''Lemming64'' 13:25, 10 January 2007 (CST) You guys wanna hear something I learned yesterday? Sandstorm is hugely over powered in HB, because the NPCs seem not really to notice SS and just run around when trapped. In one of the maps i got 22 to 2 because hs heres got wiped be SS every time. (Reedem@G-account 01:18, 11 January 2007 (CST)) :Try using a trapper :) Almost any type of AoE effect causes Heroes to run around willy-nilly, part of the usual AI for nearly all NPCs. Remember, fleeing Heroes = not attacking/casting = free damage for you. -- Xiu Kuro 11:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) Whats wrong with rolling? Its perfectly common for people to gamble for things in game, I personally have spent over a million buying coffer of whispers. Frankly I do not even see why people hate rollers so much. Since they're not going to be on your team since its "Solo" and they usually leave when you decline resulting in a free win for you, where's the problem? You could always take it you met an opponent too weak to win you and just wait for the next battle. --Blightfire :Easily answered: Some ppl. don't want an easy win, they want a exciting match. And every time your opponent leaves early, you wasted another two minutes doing nothing. Thank gawd those rollers are less common now on european servers then before. --Ineluki 07:05, 23 March 2007 (CDT) erm??? i have 3 heros and i dont have the hero battle on my map, can it be cos i have no pvp only charrs? oris rhy 09:35, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Read the bug message at the bottom of the article -- Xeon 09:38, 22 January 2007 (CST) Anon edit I've reversed anon's edit that said "You shouldn't roll because it doesn't make you better" back to the original "You are under no obligation to play the /roll mini-game". The original version is far more neutral and does not attempt to judge the players. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:31, 23 January 2007 (CST) I deleted that section entirely. There's no reason to give anyone ideas to ruin the game, and that sounded like it was aimed at quick title gaining, even with the disclaimer at the end. Alreajk 20:36, 8 March 2007 (CST) Example of how pro rollers are --Yukoishii 10:25, 25 January 2007 (CST) :That would be just like them >.< I don't see why they'd get any validation from the title by earning it that way. --Blobulator 16:40, 25 January 2007 (CST) Losers, them rollers... why would you roll? That's no fun. And all for a title? God dangit peeps why can't they just let the rest of us have fun without them ruining the game for their poorly reached titles. It devalues anyone who actually earned their titles. Alreajk 20:33, 8 March 2007 (CST) :That's irrelevant to whether it should be in the article or not. --Fyren 20:34, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::Alright i don't want to start a fight... can we say that it isn't looked highly at more than how you do it? As it is right now sounds like a "How to" section, which would make more and more people eager to try it. Alreajk 20:38, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::The first sentence or two says that. --Fyren 20:40, 8 March 2007 (CST) I personally always offer a roll because it saves a lot of time. I have a team set up for normal HBing, not a retarded all monk team that would make the other person want to leave, and if it isn't accepted, I always play the game out. Usually win most of them anyways, but the real reason I do HB is just to work on the title. AB is a lot more fun for a "cap and kill" game, and if I can save 10 minutes running in countercircles or killing someone's monk, then I'll take that. --69.3.205.66 18:53, 11 March 2007 (CDT) : Still it devalues the people who actually did the honest thing and spent their time on it. The only reason people would /roll IS for the sake of time. Thats the whole problem. It just isn't fair when people have their titles when they dont work half as hard as some other people with the same or a lesser title. Alreajk 21:05, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::My strategy is to accept the roll. If i win, the other guy usually lives. If I lose, I fight to the death and usually win. ::: thats pretty noobish. 14:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Imho, HB en whole is noobish. Point being? --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Consecutive wins?? I played a game just now and lost then i played another and one and i had 2 consecutive wins, is this a glitch??--Blade (talk| ) 06:40, 7 February 2007 (CST) :It happened to me too. I had 14 consecutive wins appearing every fight of my win streak. It stopped after I lost.Sahib 09:58, 19 February 2007 (CST) Anybody know if the consec wins now also counts for the Gladiator title? I've only been able to hit up to 9 thus far, so haven't been able to check. HanokOdbrook 18:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) It doesn't, since gladiator title is just for random and team arena's. UnexistNL Curious glitch An odd glitch happeneed to me the other day. I'd managed to beat my opponnent into leaving a battle early on the sunspear map. While the countdown to return to outpost was counting down, I captured the centre shrine. I Immedeatly started another hero battle and while we were both sitting in our res shrines in this second battle, my score count was going up! It was as if I'd already taken t he centre shrine, only it was still quite clearly neutral. Needless to say my opponent left, and I can't blame them either. Ckal Ktak 18:00, 1 March 2007 (GMT) Should there be a Strategy Section? For some of the other gamemodes players have added suggestions to strategies, and I would think basic strategies/hints might help easy players into HvH. Such as bringing resurrects might be a wasted skill slot, considering 30 seconds respawns, how to force a camping team away from the center (with the control change), considering to bring build that works when split, hero controls with cancling 1 heroes orders to make it follow you even if you have a hold all order. Taoh Rihze 00:02, 8 March 2007 (CST) :I don't think Rez Signet is a waste. Not when domino death gives your opponent four points. -- Dashface 07:53, 9 March 2007 (CST) There definitely should be a HB Strategy Section. For example, how do you beat an ele spike team? How many wins might you expect with a gimmick team build? Is a three pet build with Dunkoro rezzing pets just dumb? The whole notion of 'team synergy' could be demonstarated by example in this section. (Dont call it a build thing it might get wiped)Kiteeye 03:20, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Dumb Update I think the update ruined the whole spirit of hreo battles, i was gonna try and get maxed titles, but now...it just sucks. I mean people are resorting to the most basic builds-2 monks, a healing rit and a boa assassin, and because u have to win to keep your position...it's just not even worth it anymore and I'm a victorious commander. Sacrificial Omnistar 22:51, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :That's the whole meta in hb, so try making a counter for it(anti-hex skill, boa can't do a thing, anti-tank skills like sandstorm or sh and stuff). UnexistNL the whole spirit of hero battles. I dont know wheter i have been in a other place then you before the update but when i played hero battles before the update there were al kind of basic builds using searing flames and then i do not even count the people who want to /roll. ::I completly agree, before the update it was fun. Now it got way to competitive, and it's all about winning. I just started HBing before the system came, it was fun. Now the whole system messed everything up. It should be competitive as it is a player vs player arena. :::"It's all about winning"... well, it IS a PvP arena. And of course, people will most of the time try to win. And if you want to play with someone who isn't after the title, play an unranked match. gay Join sardelac sanitarium in gwguru and complain everyone. I should not be winning with 4 running tanks. But I am lol. This is so freakin pathetic Not a fifty five 09:44, 9 April 2007 (CDT) running build are easy to defeat just make sure you cap the shrine with the extra npc and make sure you keep that shrine, since you then got a extra npc you can easily send one hero away to cap other shrines. and on the only map without a npc just make sure you cap or prevent the other from capping the center shrine. And if you keep winning you will eventually come across people who are far more skilled and know what to do against a running build :Well thats what I do, I make darned sure to get the henchmen shrine and I keep pulling heros to it as more heros fight to it. the heros as tanks since they're retarded but I'm a ZB monk/tank so I can keep em alive if they're all in one place Not a fifty five 18:13, 11 April 2007 (CDT) should there be a note on the main page about hero rank, etc. should the hero battle page include something about earning points toward your wins and losses? as well as rank position? i wanted to find out here before i posted it.--Patch 18:01, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :I'd love to see such a note or section explaining rank and rating and how they relate. I thought I understood it up until recently. I understood it that your rating went up or down depending on your performance as well as the rating of the person you beat or lost to. Then your rank would be determined by your rating. (Or is rank determined by W/L ratio?) Anyway, I was figuring that two people could be equally rated, but not equally ranked. It wouldn't make sense that people could have a same rank, because then it's not really a "rank". The other day I fought a person who had the exact same rating and exact same rank as me. It surprised me to see that our ranks were equal. (Unfortunately I lost that particular battle.) Shadowlance 17:08, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Shrine cap times Did some more testing after patch, seems like 107 secs. But it can be delays on clock, and check points. I would like if someone could FRAPS it while testing, just to get it more accuratly then I can. gained 5 points from 9:34 to 0:39 (107)... as well as 9:20 to 0:25 (107) but would like a larger testset as 107 secs to me at least is a "weird" time choice compared to 1/80th before. Taoh Rihze 15:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) The "worthy opponent" system's messed up! Here's how it goes first off I get a win. Yeah for me. back around this time I was around rank 4,000'diesh. Then i'd get pited against a rank 100 who blows me out like 4-20. Then i'd be placed against the person who can't spell Hero Battles. That match is a blow out. As additional proof of this inbalance, my average cycle is win, lose, win, lose... hmm a win, lose, win ,lose cycle seems very balanced in my opinium:P :I don't think it's so messed up. It seems to depend a lot on who is all in the staging area at the time you place yourself ready for battle. If someone else of similar rank/rating is waiting for a matchup, you'll likely get pitted against them, however as the "waiting" timer continues to grow, the game appears to broaden the search window and allow more disparate matches. At a busy time when the staging area is crowded, it seems equal match ups are more common. Shadowlance 12:43, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :: the opponent system works, but its smart enough to know if your winning every match, you need harder opponents and puts you against muh higher ranks, this has happened with me quite a few times 13:40, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Rolling I haven't seen anyone roll in months, should it be removed from the article? 65.30.20.38 13:00, 7 November 2007 (UTC) This page is being vandalized I cant still do this i warned before but still some one is Vandalizing this article recent note about access to HB PvP characters have to talk to a priest of balthazar to "unlock" the location of the hero battles. Its still unlocked for your account. You have to do this everytime to bring a new character to teh battle isles i believe. This has nothing to do with PvP and PvE. I don't know if you'd call it a bug....—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:39, 19 February 2008 (UTC) rank there is something really wrong with the rank system!!! i have a rating of 969 and im rank 10451. anyone know what happened? 13:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) : i hope you know that going below 1000 for rating is bad... Lodgeinator 15:39, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :: its because they wiped the inactives. :::wow i posted that a long time ago.... back when i was a noob at HB... good times... good times... 13:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Maybe a few maps where it's just plain good old fashioned all out fightin?, no capping... would make it a bit funner and we might see a few new builds, although there are plenty to choose from at the moment *Scarcasm* -.- Blah Your Hamster 10:40 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Seems a good suggestion. Lately whenever I drop in on hero battles it seems I always get matched against an assassin and three healers. He splits two of them off for capping and plays a defensive game the whole time. Sometimes I win, sometimes I lose, but overall it gets old playing that type of shrine chasing game. Personally I wish ANet would complete the whole hero idea and let us play with more than three heroes. I'd love that in PvE, and it could make more some variations for hero battles, such as 6v6 or 8v8. Speaking strictly to PvE, it just kills me that they implemented heroes (very cool) and then left it half baked so we could only use three at a time (very lame). Shadowlance 23:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::The management of more than 3 heroes could be a pain, they would have to add more flags too, I think it can become too messy. floWenoL 11:25, 4 August 2008 (UTC) substitute rolling Now that rolling doesn't work anymore, people are coming up with things like 'red resigns'. I think this should be stated in the article if it becomes widely used. :Agreed, for those who want to HB.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 16:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) NPC's last time i checked there is the xunlai agent in hero battles and it is not included in the NPCS --▀▄{ρε}{oイ}{εя} ▄▀ 15:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ?? Lame, people spent time trying to max their title now they can't cause HB is removed, good job anet, you guys are brilliant. Roxas XIII 22:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, they are brilliant. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC)